Estúpido
by Melancia
Summary: O Dia dos Namorados sempre foi algo meio estúpido... - SakuxSasu - One-shot curtinha e atrasada para o Dia dos Namorados '


Naruto não me pertece, e sim ao tal de Kishimoto-san! u.u

* * *

** Estúpido**

-

-

-

Ele estava logo ali, treinando junto a Naruto. Ela não podia participar dos treinos, pois era julgada fraca pelos companheiros de time, mas mesmo assim, ia todos os dias, escondida, para vê-lo.

Era uma estúpida por isso...

Mas ela ainda não podia acreditar que ficara no mesmo time que Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto do qual gostava desde sabe-se lá quando.

E ele nem ao menos notava sua presença.

Suspirou com esse pensamento, apertado o pacote que trazia, com força.

- Sakura-chan? – a garota acordou de seus devaneios e encarou Naruto que a chamava mais adiante.

O treino havia acabado.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o loiro, quando a Haruno desceu da árvore onde estava sentada.

Sasuke chegou segundos depois, bagunçando os cabelos molhados de suor e olhando sem expressão para Sakura.

- O que ela faz aqui? – perguntou o Uchiha, para Naruto. Claro que ele sabia que a garota estava ali, não só hoje, mas em todos os outros treinos.

- É o que eu acabei de perguntar, teme! – resmungou Naruto, empurrando Sasuke e levando um cascudo em retorno.

- Ah... É-é que eu... – começou a garota, corando e perdendo as palavras. Aquilo era realmente estúpido, porque claro que ele iria ser um grosso, mas mesmo assim ela estava ali. – É que-que eu queria lhe dar isso, Sasuke-kun! – ela curvou-se e estendeu o pacote ao moreno, que pode notar, assim como Naruto, que os dedos da garota estavam enfaixados.

Era um pacote redondo, com um papel brilhante, azul-escuro, com um laço branco envolvendo-o.

Sasuke só ficou ali, com as mãos nos bolsos, encarando o pacote sem expressão alguma.

- E-eu não so-sou uma cozinheira muito boa, ma-mas esse ficou realmente gostoso, e-e eu sei que o dia dos namorados foi ontem, mas-... – antes mesmo de a garota terminar de falar, Naruto arrancou o pacote de suas mãos, com um suspiro impaciente.

- Naruto! Isso é para o Sasuke-kun! – esbravejou a Haruno, pronta para esmurrar o loiro.

- Ele pode ficar. – disse Sasuke, dando as costas para os dois.

- Ah... – exclamou, apenas.

Ele nem deu importância...

Por que estava tão decepcionada? Ela sabia que ele seria grosso... Sabia que ele não aceitaria seu chocolate... Mas... Mas...

Mas ela tinha feito com tanto carinho! Passara todo o dia de ontem, tentando fazer um chocolate gostoso! Queimara seus dedos! Perderá seu tempo! Colocara todo o seu amor naquele chocolate, e tudo para que?!

Para que a garota estúpida desse um estúpido chocolate para um garoto estúpido e ele recussase...

Tudo tão... _Estúpido_...

As lágrimas vieram poucas, mas ainda assim era vergonhoso.

- Então eu... Eu já vou indo... - falou cabisbaixa, tentando esconder as lágrimas, então virou as costas e correu.

Naruto ficou olhando Sakura sumir entre as árvores, encarou o pacote e depois olhou para Sasuke, que ainda estava de costas, ao seu lado.

- Não existe pessoa mais estúpida no mundo do que você! – esbravejou Naruto, estendendo o pacote para o moreno.

Sasuke apenas pegou o pacote e foi andando para longe.

Não retrucou o loiro.

Porque era... tão _**estúpido**__..._

Hmmm... O que será que foi isso? o.õ

Nem eu entendi ao certo mas... Oi vocês!! /

Acho que ninguém lembra mais de mim... i.i

Eu sou uma doidinha que escrevia fics vez ou outra, mas por falta de criatividade parou! p

Hoje deu vontade de escrever uma fic então fiz essa one bobinha...

Então... SASUKE-KUN PEÇA REVIEWS!! \o/

Tira um Sasuke todo amrrado de dentro de um armário que apareceu do nada

Sasuke: Eh?! .

Rai: Reviews Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Você aparece uma vez na vida outra na morte, faz uma fic chata dessas, sem nenhum amas-... ops! sem nenhuma emoção e depois quer que eu peça review? Vá procurar o que fazer! u.ú

Rai: Se você não pedir eu vou escrever vááááárias fics em que você vai aparecer em situações nada agradáveis!! .

Sasuke: Sempre a mesma ameaça... ¬¬'

Rai: Funciona, não funciona? Agora peça as reviews, e DIREITO! Ò.Ó

Sasuke:sorrio Reviews, onegai.

Rai: Meiiiigooooooo!! 0 agarra o Sasuke-kun

Naruto: aparece do nada Bem... Err... gritos de fundo Bye bye Minna... '''''/ RAI-CHAN SOLTE O TEME SE NÃO A SAKURA-CHAN LHE MATA!!


End file.
